


you and i, you and i (can fall in love)

by catboyeunwoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyeunwoo/pseuds/catboyeunwoo
Summary: It didn’t take much for Seungmin to fall head-over-heels for Hwang Hyunjin.(or, seungmin likes hyunjin a little more than he should and hyunjin might just like him a lot more than seungmin thinks)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	you and i, you and i (can fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it is currently 3:27 am please accept this mess i couldn’t even proofread it I’m so tired lol IM so sorry hope u enjoy anyway

It didn’t take much for Seungmin to fall head-over-heels for Hwang Hyunjin. 

The tall boy had always been so effortlessly ethereal, his prince-like looks and charming personality naturally attracting large groups of people. Seungmin still remembers his first friend at school, Jisung, introducing him to their friend group, his eyes immediately falling on the tall boy with the cutest eye smile and the loudest giggles. 

“Who’s that?” Seungmin had asked his friend with a little push. 

Jisung turned around hurriedly, his eyes traveling to where Seungmin was pointing. “That dumbass over there? Oh...that’s just Hyunjin, he’s the dance team captain.”

When Seungmin didn’t respond, Jisung smirked. “Isn’t he cute? You are totally his—”

Seungmin’s face went red at that. “W-what? Shut up!” 

“Yeah, okay…” Jisung prodded, running from Seungmin’s flying hands with a shriek. “Hey! I was just kidding! OW!”

“You’d better be! You’re so sorry you fucking said that, you little—“

“Wait!” Jisung yelped, shielding himself with his arms. “Don’t hit me yet, I didn’t finish talking!” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Do I wanna know?” 

Jisung’s face lit up immediately, not taking note of Seungmin’s obvious sarcasm. “Yeah! As I was saying, Hyunjin is a total cutie. Everyone in this school would die to date him, be his friend, even talk to him at all! And you get a free pass all thanks to—“ he pauses, taking a minute to point at himself with a cheeky grin. “your super awesome best friend.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Seungmin laughed. “Hey, keep that up and you’ll be on my hit list real quick, you hear me?” 

Jisung just smiled at Seungmin’s joke. “Sure. Sorry.”

Seungmin sighed and continued to stare at Hyunjin helplessly. He hoped they would become good friends real soon.

  
  
  


Seungmin remembers the first time he fell for Hyunjin quite clearly. 

School had let out for the day, and their whole group was sitting at a bus station waiting for their buses to come pick them up. The weather was perfect; the wind wasn’t too cold and a slight warmth shone on the town. 

Seungmin breathed in the cool winter air, admiring the scene before his eyes. The trees were coated in snow, the ground beneath his sneakers crunchy with frozen slush. The sky was an impeccable cerulean, a few puffy clouds lumbering their way across the vast stretch of blue. 

He turned and his gaze immediately went to Hyunjin, his head thrown back in wild laughter, and smiled fondly. Seungmin loved seeing Hyunjin so happy; something about this visual relaxed him to another extent he couldn’t even explain. 

Hyunjin’s head jerked toward him in one quick motion and Seungmin almost jumped out of his skin, quickly averting his gaze by looking the opposite direction down the street and hoping nobody noticed how embarrassed he was. A pink blush crept its way across Seungmin’s face and he clawed at his skin, making sure to have the “sorry, my skin gets super dry during winter” excuse in case anyone asked him why his face was so damn red. 

“Seungmin-ah,” Hyunjin called from his spot on the bench, his face contorted into a fake pout. “You never talk to me! Come here.”

Seungmin’s chest bumbled, his heart throbbing steadily inside his ribcage. “Sure.”

His voice was embarrassingly shaky and he hated himself for being so flustered. His gaze slowly fell into Hyunjin’s sparkling football-shaped eyes and he immediately coughed, his arms doing some weird gesture that he wasn’t even sure about.

He shifted his position so that he and Hyunjin were closer, their thighs almost touching, and Hyunjin smiled, another burning blush creeping across Seungmin’s cheeks. 

“So—“ Seungmin started, his voice immediately faltering when he stared into the other’s eyes again. “Ahem...sorry. What’s going on?”

Hyunjin simply grinned. “Nothing...I just wanted to talk to you.”

Seungmin’s stomach fluttered a little from the words. “Oh...well, talk to me.” 

He stiffened at his own words, wanting to run away from how awful he was at small talk. Even when he pretended to be bold, every second he kept staring at his friend would send his head reeling and his heart pounding. Everything was so unfamiliar, the feeling he felt in that very moment, and he still felt excited; albeit not really sure what he was excited about. His skull felt as if it were filled with helium, the lightheadedness making him feel even giddier than before. 

“Hmm,” Hyunjin pondered, looking to the sky for a moment in thought. “You look nice today! I like the jacket.”

Seungmin coughed. “Th-thanks...you look...good too.”

“Thanks, dude.”

Seungmin sat in his spot, breathing as steadily as he could, until he couldn’t help himself anymore and stole another quick glance at Hyunjin. 

The taller boy wasn’t looking at him, but his grin was so wide Seungmin almost thought it might be fake. He was laughing at something somebody else had said, not even at Seungmin, their conversation already long gone. But, even then, Hyunjin’s smile stood out the most, his face lighting up Seungmin’s entire vision. Out of everybody in his precious friend group, he could only see Hyunjin in that moment, the boy’s ringing laughter sending Seungmin into a heaven he never thought he would be able to experience. It felt oddly comforting, seeing Hyunjin so genuinely happy. Admittedly, Seungmin really didn’t know much about Hyunjin other than that he was popular; everyone knew that. But something about Hyunjin made Seungmin tell himself that he would be willing to take his time. To figure it out. Although it might take some time, Seungmin hoped with every fiber in his body that he would be able to get close enough. 

His chest was still absolutely pounding in a way that wasn’t alarming, but simply unfamiliar. It was still strange; although this was a first for Seungmin, his heart fluttered with excitement for the future. 

Their eyes met again for a brief second, earning a giggle from Hyunjin, and Seungmin wanted nothing more than to sweep him up in a soft kiss. But they were just friends after all...and everyone knows that friends don’t kiss. 

**_“I’m walking on the heaven, the fluttery feelings...”_ **

  
  


—

  
  
  


Seungmin doesn’t remember exactly when his feelings for his friend started to spiral out of his control.

It was more like a slow buildup of feelings over an extended period of time. Except, Seungmin likes to think that the New Year’s Eve party topped it all off after almost a year of ignored emotions. 

The party had gotten to a point where the music had died down, the people had settled, and the drinks were slower. Nobody danced, nobody shouted. Nothing moved. 

Seungmin had been standing on one of the house’s balconies almost the entire night, having been dragged to the party by Felix and Jisung. He was never a fan of large parties like these, and his friends would often tease him for it, calling him a nerd and laughing in his face. 

Seungmin didn’t mind, however. Growing up, he’s found parties to be nothing but a large nuisance. He’s only been to three parties in his whole life, two of those parties having been birthday parties from his elementary school days. The third party had been his brother’s graduation celebration, the first time that Seungmin’s ever smoked a real cigarette and gotten blackout drunk. 

He liked to think that he’d never let himself get into those situations again, yet here he stood, at Hwang Hyunjin’s party, on Hwang Hyunjin’s balcony, smoking his second cig in an hour and clutching at a half-empty beer can.

The sliding glass door behind him jolted slightly and he flinched, whirling his head around to see who was coming out to the balcony. 

It was just Hyunjin. Of course it was.

The boy was completely and utterly drunk off his ass, stumbling toward the railing and leaning against it with a groan. He took a deep breath in before the contents of his stomach came hurtling out, splattering sickeningly onto the grass below.

Seungmin blinked, cursing at himself for not knowing what to do. A part of him wanted to take Hyunjin inside and into a proper bathroom, maybe feed him some cool water, but another part of him didn’t want to move at all, hoping Hyunjin wouldn’t see him and just go back inside. 

He weighed his options as the late winter wind blew, tousling his hair and sending leaves from tree branches. 

Hyunjin hiccuped beside him and laughed with a sound like dry leaves scuttling across a sidewalk as he stood up a bit straighter, wiping his lips free of vomit with the back of his hand. “Knew this wind would sober me right up, huh.” 

Seungmin turned to look at the boy. He was still clearly drunk, his flushed cheeks and slow eyes giving it away. One more drip of alcohol would knock him unconscious for sure. “Uh...where is everyone?”

Hyunjin giggled, Seungmin’s heart fluttering a little at the sound. “Chan-hyung went to ‘sleep’ with Jeongin, and God knows what they’re doing right now. Minho-hyung and Jisung both conked out at twelve-twenty; they’re both on the couch. Changbin-hyung got absolutely fucked up from all that damn vodka, and Felix...I’m not even sure where he is. Either went for a convenience store run or home. And me, well, I came out here to, um…” he paused for a moment, looking down at the grass he had puked on. “...You know.”

“Oh,” Seungmin responded dumbly. “What happened to your bathroom?”

“Changbin-hyung threw up all over my damn floor and that fucker didn’t even clean it up. Didn’t feel like going in there, so I came out here. But hey,” he turned to look at Seungmin, his eyes scrunching up as he smiled. “This ain’t so bad either.”

A hot blush crept up Seungmin’s cheeks as he averted his gaze from the smiling boy to his cigarette. “Ha...I see…”

Hyunjin frowned. “What?”

Seungmin’s eyes widened, immediately looking back at his friend. “What? Nothing! Just...uh…” A slight panic overtook him. “You—“

Hyunjin’s eyes glinted with something Seungmin didn’t quite understand. He moved closer in one smooth motion, their bodies inches apart. “What, Seungmin? Tell me.” 

Seungmin could now, quite literally, smell the faint aroma of alcohol on Hyunjin. His heart was beating so quickly he thought it would jump right out of his chest. Staring into Hyunjin’s curious eyes, a strange sensation overtook him, making him lightheaded with glee. 

“You look so fucking pretty.”

He can’t even say anything else before he moved to close the gap between their faces, his chapped lips crashing against Hyunjin’s aggressively. Hyunjin’s throat made a noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a purr, and Seungmin’s chest stumbled, tilting his head and running his tongue over Hyunjin’s perfect teeth.

The half-empty beer slipped out of Seungmin’s grasp, clattering to the ground, and Hyunjin closed his eyes as Seungmin held his face in his warm hand. 

Hyunjin tasted so fucking good, like alcohol and strawberry lip balm and smoke. The two of them pulled away, gasping for air, and Seungmin blinked, staring at Hyunjin’s swollen lips, panting like a dog on a hot day. A string of saliva connected their mouths and Seungmin went back in, a little softer this time but still firm enough that Hyunjin melted under his touch. 

Seungmin pulled away a second time and stared into Hyunjin’s eyes once again, this time dark with poisonous lust. Their foreheads touching, Seungmin couldn’t help but smirk at the sight he saw. 

“We are so fucked right now.”

Hyunjin giggled again, his voice sounding like an apple being bitten into. “Absolutely.” 

**_“Everything in lust, what do you see?...”_ **

  
  


**—**

  
  


Seungmin remembers the very day his feelings became too much to handle. 

It was a picnic day, as their group normally liked to do on sunny weekends or days with no school. It was still somewhere in October, the sun warm enough but not scalding.

They had found a quiet spot right by a nice river and under some bushy trees. The shade was perfect and the sun shone down on them from above, casting long shadows across the large, grassy area and making the water sparkle. 

Seungmin didn’t care for eating as much as he did admire the scenery. His camera roll had already been filled up with photos since they had arrived, having that they had to travel around for quite a bit before they found this spot. He promised the group that he would send all of his photos into the group chat after everyone had gone home, and everyone agreed. He was always the photographer friend, and honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

There was something he just loved about taking photos. A moment, a fond memory, something you’d never want to forget, kept in a single photo that you can save for as long as you want. It was so simple yet so endearing; Seungmin loved the concept. 

He turned off his phone and looked around, his eyes immediately going to Hyunjin. 

The boy looked so, so ethereal in this light, partly in the shade and partly under the sun. His golden-brown hair fell over his forehead in a way that had Seungmin’s heart pumping, and his eyes sparkled with delight as he laughed at a stupid joke from Felix. 

He’s never made Hyunjin laugh that hard before, and although he hated to admit it, he was jealous. He wasn’t as funny as Jisung or Felix, wasn’t as smart as Chan-Hyung or Changbin-Hyung, wasn’t as endearing as Jeongin or as gorgeous as Hyunjin. He was just Seungmin, nothing more. He didn’t have a special role or trait in the group, other than being their personal photographer, and he’ll admit that it isn’t the most exciting role to have sometimes. 

Still, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed staring at Hyunjin. A little part of him told him he shouldn’t like someone like Hyunjin; that Hyunjin deserved better. But another part of him couldn’t help himself. How could he _not_ like Hyunjin? There were too many factors that made him adore the other too much. 

Suddenly feeling a little too hot to be sitting with the others, he stood up abruptly, touching the back of his neck sheepishly as seven pairs of eyes fell on him. 

“Uh…” he started, smiling awkwardly. “I’m gonna go sit by the water for a bit, maybe take some photos, and look for fish...don’t mind me! I’ll come back in a few.”

“Fish?” Changbin scoffed. “Since when were you into boring stuff like that?” 

A few of them chuckled and Seungmin’s face burned. “Well—“

“That’s not very nice, hyung,” a voice spoke, and everyone went silent. 

Seungmin didn’t even have to look to know it was Hyunjin. 

God...why?

Chan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, what _ever._ Fine, go watch your fish. We’ll save your sandwich.”

Seungmin gulped. “Sure. Thanks, hyung.”

“Wait!” Hyunjin yelled, standing up and walking over to where Seungmin stood. “I’ll go with you! I find fish quite _interesting,_ ” He said, giving the last word a sharp edge and looking directly at Changbin. 

“Right…” Seungmin trailed off, his heartbeat already starting to race alarmingly quickly. “Okay. Let’s go.”

The two of them walked off towards the river and Jeongin sighed, turning back to look at his hyungs. “That was pretty good. I think we got them.”

Changbin sighed in relief, loosening his shoulders. “Whew...hope I didn’t hurt any feelings. Now we just wait.”

Chan smirked. “Yeah. Wait.”

  
  


Seungmin had only planned on standing on the large white bridge leading over the river, but Hyunjin had insisted on sitting on two wide, flat rocks directly on the water, and so Seungmin found himself sitting on a wide, flat rock directly over the water next to Hyunjin. 

What else was he supposed to do? Say no? 

His eyes trailed over the surface of the water, little fish flitting about here and there and making little splashes every once in a while. 

Hyunjin gasped, pointing at the water. “Look! A big koi fish!”

Seungmin’s eyes widened as he craned his neck, spotting the large fish from a few feet away. “Woah…”

Hyunjin turned to him with a big smile. “Cool, right? I always saw these growing up...we had a pond in our yard. It was always my job to feed the fish, and the only job I wouldn’t complain about as a kid.”

“I only had cats growing up. They hated me,” Seungmin said with a short chuckle. 

“Ugh,” Hyunjin groaned. “Cats are mean anyway. Don’t know why Minho-hyung’s house is full of them, but whatever.” 

Seungmin stared at Hyunjin, his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms leaning against the rock. He stared at the water with an intense gaze, carefully watching the turtles that swam by every so often. 

He wished he could keep this scene in his memory forever; Hyunjin looking so focused on the surface of the water. It was both adorable and hot, and at this point, Seungmin didn’t care which. 

“Can I take a photo of you?” 

Hyunjin’s eyes look up at Seungmin curiously. “What?”

Seungmin itched at his head. “Um...I just thought this scene would add a lot to my Instagram, hah...sorry, that was weird, right? I didn’t—“ 

“Oh!” Hyunjin’s eyes lit up immediately. “I’d love to be on your Instagram! Let me be your model!”

Seungmin’s breath almost hitched at that. _Your model._ “Sure.”

Hyunjin scrambled to stand up on the rock as Seungmin pulled up his camera app, quickly snapping photos of the tall boy in different poses. 

“Nice, you look great,” Seungmin said excitedly. 

He tried his best not to sound too happy, because then Hyunjin would think he was weird. He hoped Hyunjin didn’t notice. 

He didn’t. “Wanna take one together?”

Seungmin froze. “W-what?” 

Hyunjin just smiled, that stupidly adorable eye smile of his. “Wanna take a picture together?”

“Uh…” Seungmin blinked. “Sure. Sure.”

Hyunjin grabbed his phone and the two of them posed, Hyunjin holding up a peace sign to his face and Seungmin in the background smiling with a wave. 

“How is it?” Seungmin asked, looking over Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Here!” Hyunjin said hurriedly, shoving his phone into Seungmin’s hands. “Look!”

Seungmin looked a little awkward, but as he kept swiping, the more he liked them. “I love it.”

As he looked at the last photo, his eyes couldn’t leave Hyunjin’s face, specifically his hat. It was a ridiculous-looking puffy beige hat, and it looked something between an old Italian chef and a newspaper boy. However, it looked amazing on Hyunjin. That, Seungmin couldn’t deny. 

He let out a short chuckle, Hyunjin’s smile faltering a bit. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” Seungmin laughed. “I like your hat.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin said, before turning and giggling into his shoulder. 

Seungmin cocked his head. “Now what’s so funny?” 

Hyunjin took a deep breath in, looking Seungmin dead in the eye. 

“I like _you_.” 

Nothing moved. Nobody spoke. 

Seungmin took a shaky breath in, his eyes never leaving Hyunjin’s. “You…”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a smile. “Yes, dumbass. I like you. Now say something coherent so I don’t feel dumb.”

Seungmin swallowed thickly, his head feeling light as air. “I...I like you, too.”

The two of them sat in silence for a good minute before Hyunjin quickly pressed his lips against Seungmin’s. 

They’ve kissed before. But this felt different. It was light and airy rather than drunken and confusing. This time, Hyunjin tasted like sweet watermelon and that same strawberry lip balm, with just a slight tinge of cigarette smoke. He tasted like delight. Perfection. Love. 

They pulled away from each other with a smile, and Seungmin grinned.

“So...are we dating now?”

Hyunjin grinned wider. “We’d better be.” 

And he kissed Seungmin again, their fingers lacing together on the warm rocks as the fish and turtles swam around them.

**_“Hey, I like you so much,_ **

**_From the beginning, you grabbed and shook my heart and drove me crazy...”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! All comments/kudos appreciated <3


End file.
